7 Minutes
by heart496
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are at a party playing spin the bottle. Now they have to spend 7 minutes locked in the closet together. AH, OOC. Mild lemon. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome are at a party playing spin the bottle. Now they have to spend 7 minutes locked in the closet together. AH, OOC. Mild lemon. One-Shot.

_A/N: This is my first one-shot and my first Inuyasha fan-fiction, although this is not my first fan-fiction. Mild lemon ahead. Go easy on me. ; ))_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They belong to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi._

**7 Minutes in Heaven**

"Okay, now it's Kagome's turn to spin the bottle," Sango told everyone. They had been playing spin the bottle for ten minutes now and Kagome had never been more nervous. She was a junior in high school and had the biggest crush on Inuyasha, a popular senior.

She looked at everyone sitting around her. Miroku had a sly smile on his face and kept elbowing Inuyasha on the arm, whispering to him and laughing, no doubt saying perverted things to him. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring smile, trying to tell her it would be okay.

Kagome had never been kissed before and knew that tonight it would change. She tentatively reached out and put her hand on the empty beer bottle that was resting in the middle of the circle. She let out a long sigh before twisting her wrist and spinning the bottle as hard as she could.

She looked at all the guys sitting around her. She wanted nothing more than the bottle to land on Inuyasha, but knew that _that_ would never happen. She would probably end up with Miroku. _Ugh._

She noticed Sesshomaru sitting across from her with a scowl on his face, of course, he always had a scowl on his face.

The bottle began to slow down and Kagome kept her eyes locked on the bottle. It got slower, and slower, and slower. Just as it was about to stop, Kagome closed her eyes, not wanting to see who she would end up with.

She heard Sango let out a squeal of delight and someone else let out a groan. She opened her eyes and looked at the bottle, she followed its path and saw that it was pointing at a familiar pair of shoes. _His _shoes. The bottle had landed on Inuyasha!

"Okay time for you two to go to heaven," Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome, pulling her up by the arm. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and began dragging them to the broom closet.

Sango opened the door, pushed Inuyasha in, and then pushed Kagome in, making them crash into each other. Inuyasha put his hands on her arms to steady her so she wouldn't fall, making Kagome's breath catch in her throat. Sango shut the door and Kagome heard the sound of some sort of lock click into place from the other side of the door.

"You okay?" He asked, letting go of her arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kagome replied, her voice shaking noticeably.

"We don't...you know...have to do this...if you don't want to," Inuyasha didn't want to make Kagome uncomfortable.

"I...well...I wouldn't mind trying..." Kagome let her voice trail off, afraid of Inuyasha's response.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. He had never really talked to Kagome much, but he knew that she was very shy.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure," They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Inuyasha decided to make the first move. He slowly inched closer to her until they were just inches apart from each other.

He slowly raised a hand and cupped her cheek.

"Are you ready?" He whispered quietly. Kagome couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head quickly.

Slowly, Inuyasha moved his face closer to Kagome's. Their lips only centimeters apart.

Kagome slightly parted her lips and licked her bottom lip, holding her breath out of nervousness.

Inuyasha leaned forward slightly and his lips lightly grazed hers. He pulled back slightly only to be surprised when Kagome put one of her hands in his hair and pulled him forward, crushing his lips to hers. She had waited so long to do this and now that she could, she wasn't going to stop now.

The kiss was chaste at first, their lips just resting together, but soon Inuyasha slowly parted his lips and began sucking on Kagome's bottom lip, causing her to gasp loudly. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at her carefully.

"I'm okay, I promise," she whispered. Inuyasha reached up and cupped her cheek before pulling her into a heated embrace.

Their lips crashed together again and this time, Kagome answered greedily. Their lips moved frantically together but they didn't push any further.

"Three minutes!" Sango warned from the other side of the door. For some reason, that warning set both of them off and they began clawing at each other, trying to touch every part of each others bodies. Inuyasha pushed against Kagome until she was up against the wall and their bodies were molded together.

They both moaned when Inuyasha's arousal pushed against Kagome's heated center. Inuyasha ran his tongue across Kagome's bottom lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly opened her mouth and thrust her tongue out to meet his.

Kagome ran her fingers through Inuyasha's long hair and grabbed a handful of it, lightly pulling on it. Inuyasha groaned at the feeling of his hair being pulled and put his hands on her waist to try and pull her impossibly closer to his body, his erection now pushing against her stomach.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, which made Kagome hiss in displeasure, but instead of stopping, he began trailing kisses across her jaw and to her neck, where he sucked on her pulse point, eliciting a loud moan from Kagome. He began kissing higher up and reached her earlobe, which he took between his lips and lightly sucked on. He then bit down on her neck right below her ear, causing her hips to buck and meet his. Inuyasha moaned very loudly and bucked back, trying to gain pleasure from the throbbing 'problem' in his pants.

Kagome loved the feeling of Inuyasha rubbing himself against her and she wrapped one of her legs around his waist, putting his erection right against her center.

They began slowly rocking back and forth, him quietly grunting and her trying to suppress a very loud moan. She could feel the tightening in her stomach and knew that she was about to have an orgasm.

Inuyasha was now very close to cumming and began thrusting faster.

"Oh...god. Please, faster." Kagome whimpered quietly. Inuyasha happily obliged and thrust even faster. His impending release even closer.

Their moans were slowly growing louder and Inuyasha was just about to cum when the closet door swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Sango and Miroku, who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Uh...t-time's up," she stuttered before turning around and walking away quickly.

Miroku stared at Kagome and Inuyasha, who had both backed away to opposite sides of the closet.

"Don't mind me," he leaned against the door frame, "Now, please continue."

_A/N: Oh, Miroku, what would we do without you?_

_I hope you enjoyed it. Please review(and go easy on me!)_


	2. Sequel Coming Soon!

**IMPORTANT**

**I am now working on a sequel to 7 minutes. **

**It will be a one-shot entitled _30 Minutes_ and will follow Inuyasha and Kagome again.**

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find ways to occupy each others time after they find themselves locked in a janitor's closet during prom.**

**Put me on author alert so you will know when it comes out!!**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story! It really means a lot and a lot of your reviews made me laugh and smile!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
